gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Russian Submarine
|related = USS Numnutz }} The 'Russian Submarine''' (unknown identification ) is an uncontrollable featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Doomsday Heist update. Description The Russian Submarine is the third large-scale military sub to appear physically in a Grand Theft Auto game, the first being the USS Numnutz in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and the second one the partially-constructed submarine seen in the LS Port in Grand Theft Auto V. The vessel appears to be based on the nuclear-powered submarine and is also one of the largest submarines ever constructed yet in game the Typhoon-Class submarine is much smaller compared to the real life submarine, having the characteristic rounded front end with fins, rear square-shaped portion and cased propellers. Structure The submarine contains three main floors, each one containing a specific room listed below: ;Upper floor *'Control room:' the main room of the submarine, where the monitoring screens and several devices are located. There is a small circular platform where the vessel crew use the periscopes. It is between the missile room and the stairs that leads to the middle floor. *'Missile room:' a three-story room where the missile tubes can be seen. There are six tubes per side of the hallway, each one with a circular hatch. It is adjacent to the control room. *'Rear section': A medium room that connects the upper missile room with the engine room through a ladder. A small room leads to the aft access hatch, where the crew entered the submarine. ;Middle floor *'Living areas:' basically the room where the vessel crew rests. Several beds and lockers can be seen here, along with posters and small radio devices. It is located right under the control room. *'Gallery:' where the food is served to the vessel crew. It contains small tables and chairs on a side and the kitchen on the opposite side, with cabinets containing several cans of food. It is adjacent to the living areas. *'Missile room:' as stated above. Seen between the stairs that connects the middle and lower floors, and the rooms that lead to the engine room. ;Lower floor *'Brig:' a small room where errant sailors are kept imprisoned, found ahead of the stairs to the middle floor. There is a small monitoring room and a cell room with two beds, able to keep two inmates. The navy contact is found here. *'Torpedo room:' a medium room where torpedoes are seen. The room consist of several racks with torpedoes and a few others in the middle of the room, ready to be loaded onto the torpedo tubes. It is found passing the brig. *'Missile room:' as stated above. Is is found opposite the stairs that lead to the middle floor. *'Nuclear reactor room:' a small room that provides connection between the brig and the engine room. A large chamber with the nuclear warning marked above an unusable door can be seen here. *'Engine room:' a large two-story room where the engine is seen, with two corridors passing above it. From the nuclear reactor room, a stair provides access to the middle floor of the room and a corridor leads to another room with the ladder that connects it with the upper floor. Several stairs provide connection between the floors, as well as a ladder that connects the engine room with the rear section of the upper floor. Image Gallery Trailer Screenshots SubmarineUFOetc-GTAO-Trailer.png|Strombergs approaching the submarine in the Doomsday Heist update trailer. In-game GTAonlineProtagonistBogdanProblemFinalCutsceneSubmarine.jpg|Submarine's Control Room, as seen in the heist finale "The Bogdan Problem". Known Personnel *Bogdan - Commander *Unnamed navy contact - Found imprisoned in the brig. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Throughout the Act II of The Doomsday Heist, is is mentioned that the submarine was seen off the coast of San Andreas, and has been the central objective in the setup missions. *The Submarine appeared physically in the setup mission "Submarine Recon", where the crew have to disarm sea mines around the vessel. *Later, it is seen again in the heist finale "The Bogdan Problem", where the crew sneaks the submarine through the aft access hatch in order to search and eliminate their commander, Bogdan. After Avon's betrayal, Cliffford sets a self-destruct sequence on the vessel, forcing Bogdan and the crew to escape and being destroyed in the process. Trivia *In the files, it is revealed that the submarine has "Ramius" and 1896 printed on the con tower, around a double-headed eagle. The name 'Ramius' is an obvious reference to Captain Marko Ramius from Hunt for the Red October, where its real-life inspiration also appeared as the main submarine of the same movie, while the double-headed eagle was a symbol of the Russian Empire. Category:Uncontrollable Vehicles Category:Submersibles